


Happy Birthday

by UKM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harry is an idiot, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Pansexual Harry Osborn, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Birthday, Peter's really dating an idiot, Protective Harley Keener, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Top Harry Osborn, Trans Peter Parker, and Peter will have heart attack because of him someday, mentioned daddy kink, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKM/pseuds/UKM
Summary: Peter and Harry are home alone on Peter's birth day when someone interrupte them
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Tony Stark, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my mind so I decided to write it

“T…that was amazing you’re amazing,” Harry said. Peter was laying on top of him playing with his hair.

“You should get a haircut because your hair are almost as long as Thor’s.”

“Why so I could miss the chance to cost play him, that’s no,” Harry said and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Why would you do that?” Peter asked.

“Well we got same hair color and eye color and I heard you had crush on him.”

“Well yeah but the biggest crush I’ve got was on Will Smith and from avengers Captain America.”

“So I think my skin color won’t change overnight so I’ll start carry shield to work now,” Harry said and laughed.

“The best thing to start with is that you’ll get a haircut my final words,” Peter said.

“Whatever you want baby,” Harry said and kissed him

“Who was your crush Harry?”

“Black Widow,” Harry said.

“Black Widow?”

“Yeah like she’s hot I would trade you for her,” Harry said and Peter looked at him. He looked jealous and like he’s going to commit murder. Harry moved closer and kissed him.

“God baby I was joking,” Harry said with a smile and Peter kissed him.

“Okay out of men who?”

Harry knew this is trap if he made one joke like this, he would be dead.

“I mean spider-man is quite hot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he got good ass.”

“I mean CEO of OSCORP is hot as well,” Peter said.

“Really?”

“Yeah he got a big dick,” Peter said and kissed him.

“Happy birthday baby and I’m wondering where’s your aunt?”

“I think she’s at work I don’t know, she told me she can’t have day off so we’ll celebrate my birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh okay that mean more fun for me,” he said and started kissing and biting Peter’s neck.

“Har…Har please stop you’ll leave hickeys and I’ll be fucked.”

“Well I can fuck you too if you want.”

“Well yes but…Harry you know what I meant.”

Harry smirked and continued.

“Harold Theopolis Osborn stop **now** ,” Peter said.

Harry stopped. He was scared of Peter when he said his full name…fuck he was always scared of Peter when he was mad. Who wouldn’t be? He’s scary when he’s mad.

“So that mean you still haven’t told them?” Harry asked when he saw Peter was calm and looked like he wouldn’t make a scene.

“How could I first you're Harley’s best friend I don’t want to ruin your friendship and second you’re seven years older than me.”

“It’s six now you’re legally 18 I’m 24.”

“Like that’s better.”

“Well it is now we can have sex legally.”

“Harry.”

“What you can go work with me and be my secretary I don’t have one so.”

“Harry you know me I wouldn’t,” Peter said and Harry smiled.

“Yeah I know you’ll be God know where next year and where are you going.”

“Well I…” Peter was cut off by door opening.

“Peter can come here please?” it was May.

“Yeah Pete let’s go,” it was his Tony or as he found out his dad.

“Pete we don’t have all day,” and on top of the list was Harley.

“Fuck, Quick you have to leave,” Peter said and him and Harry grabbed on some clothes.

“Where should I go?”

“I don’t k…”

“Peter the hell is going on there?” May asked

“Minute guys.”

“I’ll jump out of window.”

“Wait no!” Peter accidentally shouted. Peter quickly grabbed the doorknob

“Sorry, love you,” Harry said kissed Peter’s cheek and jumped.

Peter let go of the doorknob and stared at the window speechless.

“PETER WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!?” Tony screamed

“I…I…I…”

“Wait why do you have Harry’s clothes on you?” Harley asked

“What this is mine.”

“Peter it’s clearly big on you where is he tell me the truth if he done anything to you, I’ll kill him,” Harley said and Peter gave him sad smile.

“Well gravity probably done that before you,” Peter said.

“What are you talking about honey,” this time it was May.

Peter tried not but laughed.

“That idiot jumped out of window.”

“WHAT?!” all of them shouted.

“Peter tell me this is joke and someone just didn’t make a suicide in my apartment,” May said.

Peter sighed and went to the window.

“Har how are you…are you still alive?” Peter asked.

“Yeah…wow you got a good view,” Harry said. In that moment Peter realized he got stairs under his window. He sometimes sits there when he goes on patrols. Peter look out of the window. 

“Thank God come here Harry,” Peter said and shirtless Harry came in. He moved his hand around Peter’s shoulder.

“Sorry baby the portal didn’t open,” Harry said and Peter laughed.

Then Harry looked at the others.

“Hey guys I…I didn’t know I’ll see you he…”

“Cut that bullshit Harold what are your intentions towards my son?”

“Dad, please it’s Harry.”

“Yeah you may be his dad but I’m his daddy, like I would fuck him anytime he ask me” Harry said with smirk. Harley and Tony were looking at him like they were about to kill him, Peter gave him look that said ‘you wanna die I don’t want to be widower before I even marry you’ but he was trying not to laugh and May was just trying not to laugh.

“What did you said about my brother, Harry I thought we are friends.”

“And where’s the problem right now?”

“You told me you don’t like him.”

Tony sighed.

“Can you please leave I want to talk to him.”

“Me too like he betrayed me.”

May and Peter nodded and left the room. When they got into kitchen May smiled.

“Why didn’t you told me you’re dating somebody?”

“I…I wanted to tell you that tomorrow just…well you find out on your own.”

“Yeah, and Peter I must say you have good taste in men, like he looks attractive I approve him.”

Peter hugged her.

“Thank you but I think I’m widower now,” Peter said and May gave him sad smile.

“Yeah they looked mad but that daddy thing was funny.”

“Yeah and you still haven’t heard him trying to have normal discussion with somebody, like he’s smart and older than me, but sometimes I think he’s a child” Peter said and laughed.

After ten minutes they went out of the room. Harry looked traumatized and got red mark on his face.

“ _Shit dad_ ,” Peter thought.

“Okay so I think I’m going bye baby,” Harry said and kissed him and left.

Peter sighed.  
“Why did you came here?”

“Oh yeah Peter we’re going to Tony’s home,” May said.

Peter looked out of window and saw Harry’s car was no longer there.

“I don’t got anything better to do anymore so why not.”

“Great let’s go, but you should probably change,” Tony said.

“Why he left it here now it’s mine dating rules.”

“Whatever you want,” Tony said.

The whole ride to Tony’s Peter could only think about Harry like the fuck have they told him.

“Okay you go first Pete,” Tony said.

Peter looked at him. He didn’t know what to say. Is somebody going to pranked him? Peter opened the door.

“Happy Birthday,” everyone yelled and by everyone literally everyone. There were all avengers, Pepper with Morgan and Ned, MJ, Lila, Cassie and even Happy was there.

“Wh…you made party for me?”

“Yes of course,” Harley said.

After an hour Harley took Peter outside with hand on his eyes.

“What you want Harls?” Peter asked.

“You know I didn’t buy you present so I get you at least this,” He said and put his hand of Peter’s eyes. Peter eyes wide and he smiled.

“Harry,” he said and ran to him.

“I know nothing extra, but I tried.”

“Hey,” Harry said.

Harley grabbed Harry’s shoulder.

“As we told you before take good care of him and don’t; you dare to hurt him,”

“Don’t worry Harls.”

“I leave you two alone now,” Harley said and left.

Peter sighed.

“Harry for God shakes what did they told you?”

“Can’t tell that sorry baby.”

“B…but at least tell me which of them punched you, please?” Peter asked and made puppy eyes.

Harry sighed.

“Harls but I deserved it after everything I told him, but let it be now, now everything’s perfect,” Harry said and kissed him.

“ _Best birthday ever_ ,” Peter thought and went with Harry inside.


End file.
